In The Eye of Mad Kat
by Nyte Kat
Summary: Thanks to mishap, Hard Drive aids in the escape of Lenny Ringtail. Bad luck and being in the wrong place at the wrong time leads to Mad Kat gaining control of Pasty's little watch. Nightmares are ensue. Some language. Okay... lots of language. My bad.
1. Chapter 1

****

**_In The Eye Of Mad Kat_**

_Fear: Noun: a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain., etc, whether the threat is real or imagined, the feeling of condition of being afraid._

"_The only thing to fear, is fear HIM-self," Freddy Krueger_

**Description: Lenny Ringtail is back after escaping his straight jacket. However, an accident occurs, giving the the jester a mystical eye, allowing him to bring to life the fears of those who anger him.**

* * *

Thunder shook the sky like an earthquake, sending shivers down the spine of the old grave-keeper. "A bad night it be for the living," he muttered, shifting a wary eye to the oldest part of the cemetery. "Aye, but a welcome mat for the evil buried here." Old and shifty-eyed, the grave-keeper decided to take cover from the approaching storm in the old church. Silence fell like a shroud on the world outside, now vacant of a living soul. Wind suddenly howled through the tombstones with force enough to cause even the old oak tree in the center to creak and groan. Lightening struck with furious strength against a dirt mound beneath the oldest of markers. It was as if the bolt of electricity had struck a land mine, because the burial plot exploded open, revealing the wrinkled, disgusting body of time's most villainous scourge. For a moment, he lay still as death. Then the lightening flashed again, and the Pastmaster opened his ugly eyes. A deep scowl only seemed to enhance the vile features of the little demon, and just as quickly as he awakened, he was gone, leaving only an empty grave in his absence.

* * *

Elsewhere, far across town in a padded cell, Lenny Ringtail rocked back and forth. He was seated on the floor, although it would have only been a matter of inches in height difference if he had decided to sit on the bed. A monitor blinked behind the protection of a Plexiglas window. It held Lenny's attention for a long time. Data passed up and down the screen, listing his treatments, his therapy, his diagnoses. Things weren't very funny these days. Lenny chuckled softly. Then he fell backwards, howling in laughter. "OH! You don't get it! You don't see the humor in my being locked up in some asylum for being funny! Yet, here I am, no longer funny, and STILL HERE!" Lenny's laughter came to an abrupt halt as sparks suddenly erupted from the tiny monitor. "What the..." A burst of electricity shot from the screen, shattering the durable protection. The room was blanketed in darkness. Lenny backed against the soft protective wall. "Who's there?" There was a shuffling sound in the dark, followed by a muttered curse. "Who is it? Who are you? This is my room! I earned it! You have to earn the padded walls!"

"Oh quit your sniveling, you clown!" The voice came from the left. "Do you know your way around this maze?"

"I'm a master at mazes." Ringtail replied.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll free you from that jacket if you help me out of this building, without attracting any attention."

"Why can't you just go back out through the television?" Lenny whispered.

"Because I blew it up." The voice replied in a mix of anxiety and frustration. Lenny gasped and whispered the name of his new room mate. "Hard Drive..."

"I don't see the need for introductions, Mad Kat," Hard Drive leered. Even in the dark, his disgust was evident. "Now let's get out of here before the back up generators kick on."

Escaping the mental institution required almost no effort. The staff seemed more preoccupied with its larger, seemingly more dangerous patients to notice a powerless jester's escape. All that would remain behind would be an empty straight jacket.

* * *

Hmm... The Pastmaster + Hard Drive + Mad Kat who knows what for the swat kats. Stay Tuned for the next installment: same KAT time, same KAT channel.

N.Kat


	2. Chapter 2

_**I apologize for the long interval between the first chapter and the second. You could say that inspiration finally slapped me in the face. Or it could be because I was without internet for a very long time (thank you, economy) and I wrote dozens of fics and found none of them worth posting.**_

_**Nyte Kat  
**_

Chance glared at Jake from across the garage as he held the pack of frozen fish sticks to his forehead.

"Aw come on, Chance. I said I was sorry. And it's your fault anyway." Jake pouted.

"_My _fault? You're the one who hit me in the head with a monkey wrench!"

"You said 'toss me that wrench, will ya, Jake?' So I did. It's not my fault you didn't catch it." The younger, lithe tom returned his focus back to the car he'd been working on.

"I was counting on your superior aim to target my paw. Not my head." Chance grumbled and winced. "I think you gave me a concussion."

"I didn't give you a concussion." Jake rolled his eyes.

"What if you gave me brain damage?" Chance was just trying to be irritating now.

Jake sighed loudly. "You know, it's bad enough that I didn't get any sleep because of that stupid thunderstorm last night. I didn't mean to hit you in the head. Will you please stop bitching about it?"

Chance blinked. "There was a storm last night?"

"Yeah well... we can't all sleep through the apocalypse." Jake straightened suddenly and spun around. "Speaking of the apocalypse, I meant to tell you. Lenny Ringtail escaped from the mental institution last night."

"You gotta be kidding me." Chance looked pleading as he went back to his own vehicle.

"That's a big negative buddy, and I'm not done. Guess how he got out."

"I dunno... he dressed up as a clown and convinced a security guard that it was his birthday."

Jake's mouth hung slightly a jar. "Why would the security guard care who's birthday it was?"

"How'd he get out, Jake?" If you had to explain the joke, Chance reasoned, it lost it's funny-factor.

"A massive power surge blew out the power and unlocked his cell."

"Well you said there was a storm last night..."

Jake gave Chance a 'come on' look. "No one's been able to find Hard Drive since those idiot Enforcers 'lost' him."

"Could just be a big coincidence."

"Since when do I believe in coincidences?" Jake went back to work.

"Well then we'll just have to pay a little more attention tonight on our patrol."

* * *

Now that he was free, Lenny Ringtail didn't really know what to do with himself. He lurked in the alleys and giggled incessantly when a katizen unknowingly walked passed him. They simply looked at him as if he was some looney bum. When the night arrived, he frolicked down through the city, skipping and whistling until he reached the cemetery.

"Hey what's that?" He said outloud.

"I don't know, let's go check it out," he answered himself and he moved through the rusty old gates towards the purple hazy light emanating from an ancient mausoleum.

* * *

Hard Drive had just hit a wall. Or an insulator. Whatever. Something that could stop an electrical current in its tracks. His body hit the ground hard. "What the hell?" He looked around. "Just a lousy graveyard." He caught sight of something glowing in the distance. Whatever it was, it was pulling in a current. Hard Drive could feel it and felt himself drawn in.

* * *

"Expugno Lumen, Nillus Lux, Vis Levis, Luciens Nux" The Pastmaster intoned, aiming his watch at an altar. The air around him vibrated with energy.

" I invoke thee, dark god, call thee by name.  
Incubus, enter my circle, I call you on this dark hour, to aid me in my dark deeds.  
I invoke thee dark goddess, call thee by name.  
White Lady, enter my circle, I call you on this dark hour, to aid me in my dark deeds.  
I shall strike fear into the inhabitants of this city and they shall fall weakly under my control!  
Enchanting deities of the underworld, I call upon thee to help me perform my evil deeds.  
Come at once, aid this dream of terror, come at once to bring them horror.  
Crawl inside their heads deep in the night,  
Bring them the dream I see so clear,  
Bring them my dream of fright.  
They shall never forget this dream I made, let it stay with them until their graves.  
Now go at once, travel the night, bring Megakat City dreams of fright." Just as the air began to crackle and spark, there was a loud bang and crash. The little demon whipped around in time to see a tabby in hospital issue pajamas crash at his feet. The purple lightening in the air began to strike the walls and the floor. The Pastmaster turned his attention from the bumbling idiot on the floor back to the task at hand. His spell had fallen out of control. Something was pulling it!

* * *

Hard Drive felt like he was being pulled by a giant magnet. "Uh uh. I'm not going in there!" He fought to stay outside the old mausoleum but the force was too great. "What the fuck is this?" He shouted when he saw Mad Kat on the floor and the Pastmaster mumbling in Latin. It was like being inside a giant plasma ball! And he was the electrode. Hard Drive tried to scramble out of his surge coat but the force of nature was too fast. "Oh shi...."

* * *

Razor was relying on his control panels and radar to tell him if there was anything going on out there. It was cloudy again. T-Bone was trying to stay away from the the thick thunderheads building in the sky for fear of a lightening strike.

"You see anything, sure shot?" T-Bone had enough visibility on his part to maneuver the jet without any problems, but that visibility was limited.

"Negative, buddy. It's like a ghost town."

Right on cue, Razor's entire panel went dark. "What the..."

"What just happened?" T-Bone looked at his instruments too.

"I... I don't know..." Everything flickered back to life. "Electrical interference?"

"Hard Drive," T-Bone grumbled. He dropped altitude. "Let's see if we can find that little lightening bug."

* * *

Lenny shook his head and pushed himself up. What had just happened? Little creepy demon's magic exploded? He looked over to where Hard Drive had stood. Smoke danced up from his unmoving form and the tomb reeked of burnt hair and flesh. Lenny shivered and looked over to where the Pastmaster had been. All that remained was his watch. Lenny picked it up. It was smoldering, but he was insensitive to the heat. "Well if you insist," he said to no one in particular and hung the device around his neck. A tingling feeling went through his body and he twitched. "Now that is very interesting indeed." He examined his paws and flexed his fingers. "Oh yes. This will do quite nicely."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey lookee here. I managed a third chapter! And I can't seem to make it through a single fan fiction without torturing Jake just a little bit. What can I say? I've got a lot of pent up aggression and he is the perfect outlet. **_

_**N.K.**_

* * *

"Well wherever he went," T-Bone sighed. "He's gone now." The storm had moved in and they were experiencing a lot of turbulence. "I think we better head back."

"Good idea, T-Bone." Razor agreed. He was already beginning to feel mildly queasy from the jolting. And the lightening was causing even more interference with his equipment. Plus, he was exhausted. At this point, he was running on fumes.

T-Bone banked the jet and went back towards the salvage yard. "You alright back there, buddy?" Razor was being really quiet.

"Uh huh," his gunner replied quietly. There was a sparking sound. "Shit..."

"What are you doing?" T-Bone didn't like what he was hearing.

"Just... ah... checking the connections, making sure things are still grounded."

"Are they?"

Razor stuck his burned fingertip in his mouth and sucked on the wound. "Yes," he said around it. "But we really need to get out of this lightening or it won't matter how well grounded all the circuits are."

There was a disturbance on the Enforcer frequency.

" krsh.... disturbance.... krsh.... Willow... krsh.... Pastmaster.... krsh"

"Did you get any of that?" T-Bone turned the jet back around.

Razor swallowed his stomach back down. "Willow... willow... willow... What... what's that cemetery... the one the Pastmaster was excavated from? It was 'willow' something.... that's probably where we need to go."

Sure enough, there was a disturbance. A big one.

"Razor I can't get near there. That smoke is too thick."

The entire cemetery was on fire.

"Then set her down, T-Bone." Razor checked his harness. "You can meet me there."

"Wait..." T-Bone really needed to install a master control for the Cyclotron. He was tired of Razor diving in face first without really giving it some thought. He felt he air pressure change. "Radio contact at all times. I'll be there in a jiffy."

"A jiffy?" Razor chuckled.

"Yeah. That's right. A jiffy."

* * *

Lenny climbed out of the tomb and looked around. Where had the fire come from? It wasn't there when he went down there. He coughed and pressed his back against the old worn stone. He heard a chopper in the distance, along with sirens.

"Must keep hidden..." Lenny crept around the mausoleum. There was a new sound now, as he neared the edge of the graveyard, carefully weaving around tombstones and sculptures, walking through the flames. The blue and red motorcycle came out of nowhere when he reached the gate.

Razor skidded to a stop and locked eyes with the escaped maniac lurking by the iron gates. "Mad Kat."

Lenny grinned widely. "Correct. Give the boy a prize." He sauntered towards the vigilante.

Razor narrowed his eyes and leveled his Glovatrix with the lunatic. "You're going back to your padded room."

"Au contraire, Razor," He held up the shiny clock. "That place is far to... vibrant for my tastes. I prefer something a little more... macabre."

Razor sighed. "You're not getting a monologue." He fired a couple of mini-bolo missiles and watched as they wrapped around Mad Kat. "T-Bone, no sign of the Pastmaster. But I found Mad Kat."

"Mad Kat?" T-Bone had landed the jet on a nearby rooftop and engaged its cloaking device. "You found him or you got him?"

Razor looked down at the squirming kat. "Oh I got him." He knelt in front of Mad Kat. "You didn't happen to see the Pastmaster in there did you?"

Lenny arched an eyebrow. "Funny you should mention. Not only did I see him," his grin spread from ear to ear. "I know where he is."

Razor studied the loon. "I don't suppose you'd be forth coming in that information, would you?" All in all, he considered Mad Kat a pretty weak hoodlum. Seeing him with the Pastmaster's prized possession, however, sparked a feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach.

Mad Kat cackled. "Sure. But there's just one problem."

"And that would be what, exactly?" He could hear the other Cyclotron approaching.

"Well, you see this shiny watch around my neck? That filthy little demon controls it and all who touch it. And since it is... well... around my neck, I'm afraid I can't exactly speak freely."

"A problem easily solved," Razor reached out to take the watch as T-Bone came up behind him. When he touched it however, a curious thing happened.

T-Bone caught the last fragment of what Mad Kat said to his partner, and it was on the tip of his tongue to warn him to be cautious. The words 'be careful' didn't make it past his throat, however as Razor's paws wrapped around the fiendish time piece. Blinding blue and purple energy erupted from the watch and engulfed Razor. When he didn't immediately let go, T-Bone realized it was holding onto him and did the only thing he could think of. He speared Razor hard, taking him down to the ground.

Razor felt like he'd just jammed a fork in an outlet. His nerves tingled and burned and his muscles reflexively tightened. He grit his teeth and willed his paws to relax and open, but he couldn't. Then, out of nowhere, a moving truck hit him going, he was certain, 90 miles per hour. He gasped under the tremendous weight crushing his chest, and he trembled from the residual shock of what had just happened. "Ch... ch..." A paw clamped down on his mouth and a pair of shocked blue eyes peered down at him from behind a black mask.

"Easy _Razor_," T-Bone put emphasis on his friend's current identity. "I think Mad Kat here just pulled one over on ya."

Razor sucked in a huge breath of air when T-Bone got off of him and he forced himself into a sitting position. His brain felt scrambled. He looked over at Mad Kat. Well... where Mad Kat had been. All that remained were a pair of singed bolo ropes. "God damn it." Razor swore and got unsteadily to his feet. Everything was spinning. "Oh boy..." He grabbed his helmet and contemplated removing it.

"Definitely time to call it," T-Bone said, finally hearing the Enforcer sirens. "You gonna be okay to drive a block to get to the Turbokat?"

Razor made a face. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather stay on the ground for the trip home."

T-Bone took in Razor's shaken appearance. "And I think that's a great idea."

* * *

Chance stood impatiently in the hangar waiting for Jake. He'd hung back a little to keep an eye on his partner, who'd been moving pretty sluggishly. Finally, the familiar growl of his Cyclotron echoed through their secret entrance. Razor coasted to a stop, unsteadily climbed off the motorcycle and removed his helmet.

Chance gave his partner an assessing look. "You alright, bud?"

Jake shoved his helmet and mask into his locker and pulled off his flight suit. "I'll live."

"It's no big deal, Jake. I probably would've tried to pull that thing off too." Even as he said it, he could see his partner's paws still trembling from the shock he'd received earlier. "Maybe you should just call it a night."

"Maybe you're right," Jake's ears fell flat against his head as he turned tail and went up the stairs.

* * *

_"Razor!" T-Bone climbed out of the cockpit and jumped down onto the cracked pavement. He skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees beside his fallen partner. "Come on, buddy," He pulled off Razor's helmet and ripped off his mask. "I told you not to go. I swear, Jake, if you don't wake up, I'm going to kill you right here." He violently shook his best friend. His brother. "JAKE!"_

Chance gasped as he sat up in bed. He panted and looked around. With a groan, he put his head in his paws and wiped the sweat from his face. Then he heard it. There was a sound coming from down the hall. It was like something was rattling.

The light was on in the bathroom and the door was wide open. "Jake," Chance knocked lightly before walking around the frame. He froze and took in his friend. Jake was standing in front of the bathroom sink with the medicine cabinet open. Chance could see that his eyes were open, but glassy and he was methodically moving things around inside the cabinet. "Jake what the hell are you doing?"  
The slender kat didn't answer.

"Crud, he's sleepwalking..." Chance stood back and watched his friend. Jake hadn't sleepwalked in years, not since they were in high school. What the hell was he looking for anyway?  
"... can't find 'em..." Jake mumbled. "... this is where she put 'em..."

Chance scrunched up his face in thought. "She?" When Jake stared blankly at an unlabeled prescription bottle and started to open it, the larger tabby gently removed the pill bottle from his friend's paws. "Come on, you need to go back to bed..." He steered Jake back to his own bedroom and gently pushed him down onto his bed.

"I didn't take my pills..." Jake said sleepily.

"Sure ya did." Chance was starting to get a fairly good idea as to where... or rather when... Jake thought he was. "Right before dinner like always."

"You sure?" His friend stared blankly through him.

"Positive. Now go back to sleep." Chance breathed a sigh of relief when Jake complied. He looked at the time and sighed. There was no way he'd be able to sleep now. What, with Jake suddenly reverting back to their teenage years coupled with his dream, he was going to pour a bowl of cereal and watch some cartoons.

Unknown to Chance, while he was recovering from his own fiendish nightmare, the rest of the city seemed to be either caught in the throws or recovering as well.

Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs sat up in bed. Her long blonde hair was tousled and tangled. Her silk pink nightie clung to her thin sweaty body. Feeling sick with nerves, she jumped out of bed and went straight to her computer. Had she completed that speech for the mayor? Were those forms filled out accurately? She checked, double-checked, saved to a flash drive and then made some tea.

In the cushy Mayor's Mansion, Mayor Manx yelped and catapulted from his bed to check his precious golf clubs. He dreamed that he missed the hole in one on the 19th hole on the new golf course he'd commissioned.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Felina Feral heaved a frustrated punch into the heavy bag hanging on a stand in her apartment. "Ridiculous," she told herself. "You're not a stupid little girl any more!" The night terrors that had haunted her has a kitten had made a terrible rebound attack on her psyche. "It's all that stupid little Pastmaster's fault," she pouted. "That little creep..." The lieutenant was unaware of how accurate her statement really was.

Her uncle, the prestigious Commander of the Enforcers, Ulysses S. Feral simply grunted with disgust as he was once again shamed by those meddling Swat Kats. "Filthy vigilantes," he murmured in his sleep. "You just wait..."

_**Happy Reading.**_

_**Nyte Kat  
**_


End file.
